chbrp_server_informationfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion Elio
Orion August Elio, in the city of Grand Rapids, Michigan, on June 21st, 2020, to Diana Elio, and the sun god Apollo. He's the Leader of Apollo cabin, and the Head Doctor at the Camp Half-Blood Infirmary. He is currently 17 years old. He has one child, a daughter named Alexa, with his now fiancée Naomi Smith. by Braedino Background Diana Elio, the eventual mother to Orion, was an exceptionally talented archer, working her way to being able to compete at the Olympic level. But sadly, she met the god Apollo when she was on beach vacation in Florida, and, at the age of 20, was left to raise a very energetic little blonde baby boy. Diana moved to her parents home in Grand Rapids, Michigan, to get their help raising Orion, despite their disapproval of her having gotten pregnant without being married. Growing up, Orion's mother often helped him learn Archery, or helped him with school work, his dyslexia proving a hard thing for him to work with. When Orion was 13, he was your average middle school jock, hanging out with the big boys, acting like he ran the school. Until his mom got sick. The mental toll this took on him was huge, and it greatly affected his school life. He started to get angered by how his "friends" treated other classmates, and it all went down the chute when he heard them talking about his "sickly" mother in a mocking way. It all came to blows, Orion ending up pretty badly hurt from the confrontation. A few months later, Diana Elio passed away in a hospital bed, surrounded by her family. But that wasn't the end of it. After the funeral, a good week later, he was told by his grandparents that there was a camp for people like him, but that they didn't want to see him again. They say he reminded them too much of his mother, but he knew they were still sore about him being born out of wedlock. At the age of 13, Orion arrived at Camp Half-Blood, and, after an introductory video and explanation from Chiron, he was sent to find his tour guide. Now, his tour guide would turn out to be one of the least sane individuals to ever visit camp. Naomi Smith. Upon supposedly startling her, she acted in what she thought was defense against a monster, slicing a cut on his eyebrow, down to his cheek--then proceeded to cover it with a Sponge-Bob bandaid--it's arguable that's what made him fall in love with her. The very next day, the best bro to ever bro came into his life. Alexa Lau quickly became the best friend this guy could ever have. He grew at camp, into a very respectable young man, and by 16, he was Cabin Leader of Apollo, after the unfortunate death of his predecessor, and a cabin wide vote. Appearance Orion's 5'10" on the dot, with a slim but muscular build. He's very tan, and his hair's a sandy blonde--anyone who sees him would assume he's a California surfer boy. He's got light brown, almost golden eyes. He has a scar running from his left eyebrow, down to his cheek. He's often seen in a sleeveless Camp Half-Blood shirt, blue jeans, and Nike running shoes. Post Tartarus, his appearance has changed. His hair is now shoulder length, usually stored in a bun, and his eyes, once golden, are now dark brown. He’s covered in scars all over his body from the constant fighting of Tartarus. Weapons, Skills, and Abilities Weapons: * He always has a bow, and a quiver full of arrows. His bow of choice is a longbow. * He carries around a Celestial Bronze dagger sheathed in a sheath on the back of his pants, attached to his belt, which is under his shirt. Skills * Exceptional Archery skill, both from his mother's training, and the inherent skill given from him being a son of Apollo. * He's a Doctor, and a damn good one, Jim. * Good listener. Powers * Slight healing powers, not nearly to the level of some other Apollo kids. Relationships Friends Emrys Drake: Orion and Emrys have been friends for a while, they're someone he would considered a great friend, and someone he can trust. Em's definitely someone he can stalk other people who are on dates with. Roslyn Starbright: Roslyn and Orion, while not the closest of friends, are definitely friends. Orion was once stabbed trying to prevent some lunatic from killing her. Basil Deimos: Basil and Orion are arguable friends, Orion thinks he's a cool guy, but definitely feels like he's hiding something. Family Megan Holden: Megan Holden is Orion's older half-sister, and His closest sibling. She's been someone who inspires strength in him at times he's needed it, and she's definitely always there for him when he needs it. Weston Holden: West is Orion's half-brother, and while they're not as close as he and Meg, Orion loves his brother too. Cooper Gryffith: Cooper is one of Orion's half-siblings from camp, he was, at one point, the one he was closest too, until something caused a rift between the two. Lily Wood: Lily's one of Orion's siblings at camp, one he spends more time with than some of them, she's been important to him ever since she came to camp, but after he and Cooper had a big argument, things haven't been the same. Romantic Naomi Smith: Since he was 13 years old, he's known Naomi was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He's so desperately in love with her, and would do anything to make sure she was never hurt. But sometimes you don't get what you want, do you, Oreo? Christian Fireheart: His one true love. Trivia * Orion has a tattoo of the sun on his left arm * Orion has a good number of nicknames, some are as shown: Oreo, Brorion, Broreo, Ori, Rion, Riri, Sunshine, and Orca. * Orion would go to the very ends of the earth for his friends, he'd even follow them into hell. * Orion was born in Michigan, and he has a deep attachment to the Michigan Wolverines, and the Detroit Lions. Matthew Stafford is his true god. * Orion plays a few instruments, mainly the guitar, and has a great love for the Grunge bands of the 90's(Alice in Chains, Nirvana, Soundgarden, Audioslave, Foo Fighters, and Pearl Jam), Rock legends such as AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, and The Clash, and secretly loves The Cars. * After having floppy, flippy, and all around surfer dude hair, he's recently cut it short. Like his time on this earth has been cut short by the Fates. * He's got issues when it comes to being abandoned by family, and so, his closeness to those he considers family is something very important to him. * His favorite TV show ever made was Stranger Things, with Steve Harrington as his favorite character. * After managing to escape Tartarus with Alexa, things changed. He sacrificed two of his fingers, his left pointer and ring finger, to escape, and lost the golden light in his eyes, instead they’re dark brown. While he may seem alright on the inside, some things, once broken, can’t be fixed. Category:Cabin leader Category:Bro Category:Apollo